Danny Phantom Punches Butch Hartman In The Face
by MistressVintage
Summary: It's exactly what the title says I was going to post this on the Dannyversary (April 3rd) which is like a week away but I wrote this two months ago and couldn't wait any longer so Happy (early) Dannyversary!


**A/N: This fanficion is a joke and shouldn't be taken seriously. The writing in this is intentionally bad and not how I actually write.** **Happy Dannyversary you sick bastards. Rated T for a lot of swearing.**

* * *

Danny was furious. What in the fresh flying hell had that man done? No, he knows what Butch did, he ruined Danny's reputation that's what. Slowly but surely, Danny was becoming a laughing stock. Great. He was ridiculed as Fenton, and now he's being ridiculed as Phantom. This had to end. He had to put an end to Butch's scourge on him, his friends, and loved ones.

Danny flew throughout the dark sky, observing the city. He admired how at night, the town seemed to light up like a mediocre casino. One thing he knew for sure, was that he was the real Danny, and whatever that thing was in Butch Hartman's latest animation abomination, was not him. It was just a lazy knockoff of him. It left a sick feeling in his stomach jus thinking about it.

"Yeah okay so where does this prick live again?" Danny muttered to himself. "California? Yeah, California let's go with that."

Then Danny realized that California was a long ass way away from wherever the fuck he lived. He concentrated, trying to think of the best way to get to the bastard's place as fast as possible. Then, he got a brilliant idea.

Luckily, he was flying down the exact street he needed to be on. He turned his head to see the ever familiar Fenton Works building come into view. Steering himself towards his home, he felt the feeling of nothingness as he went intangible. He phased right through the building and floated down until he reached his destination.

The lab. More specifically, the ghost portal. Danny flip flopped on over until he pressed the button that opened the portal. With a loud ding, and the sound of metal, the doors to the portal slid open, and emitted a world encased in a swirling green glow. With a determined nod, Danny flung himself into the portal without a second thought.

He passed by all sorts of spooky shit. Some of the stuff he'd already seen, while some of it seemed new to the ever changing world. It wasn't until he saw a figure in the distance that caused him to groan in annoyance. He'd recognize the cape wearing fuck anywhere. It was Vlad, not-motherfucking, Plasmius.

 _Please don't see me, Please don't see me, Please don't-_

"Ah, hello Daniel. I was just planning on breaking and entering your house, stealing some of Maddie's belongings, and possibly destroying Jack. But, seeing as how you're here, now would be the perfect opportunity to waste you."

"I don't have time for your shit, Dracula!" Shouted Danny, not even bothering to deal with the rich, uptight, half ghost man.

"Well that's rather rude." He said as Danny flew past him.

After hours, or probably five minutes, there was no way to tell time in the ghost zone how the fuck should he know, he found what he was looking for. _Speaking of time_ , it was the exact ghost he had wanted to see, drifting towards his castle.

"Clockwork." he said as he moved towards the time altering ghost.

"What is it, Daniel?" Began Clockwork in a concerned tone. "Is something wrong? Do you need me to-"

"Take me to Butch Hartman I need to beat his ass."

Clockwork sighed. "Daniel, are you sure-"

'Yes! He wronged me and everyone else in...whatever the fuck this is are we self aware I don't know."

"Okay first of all," Began the time ghost. "Butch Hartman doesn't exist in a different place in time he exists in a different dimension."

"Uh...You can do that, right?"

Clockwork gave a confused look. "I'm not sure actually."

"you know what my dude hit me with your time scepter see where that gets me."

"You do realize how painful-"

Danny got closer to him. "Listen here buddy I've been in so much damn pain you wouldn't believe it. Actually, you would believe it because you've seen all the shit that I have and will have done, so you and I both know that I can handle getting whacked with a metal stick."

The, i'm running out of names for this time ghost fucker, sighed, and swung the scepter at Danny. He immediately felt a sharp pain in his side and got knocked out like a dumbass.

Everything felt cold to Danny, despite freezing his ass off most of the time in ghost form, he was still pretty cold.

"Oh shit did I fully die?" He pondered.

Then he woke up. "Nah man I didn't I'm good."

Where the fuck was he? he appeared to be in a living room with very tacky furniture. However, the walls and shelves were decked out in Nickelodeon shit. There was only one explanation. He made it. He was in Butch Hartman's lair. All that was left to do now was punch the fuck and move on with his life that no longer exists because it's been a fucking decade since they've aired new content.

Slowly, he rose from the ground, and gently flew throughout the house. He phased through walls and floors. Then, he found it. A single room labeled "Study" on the door. He could sense that Butch Hartman was behind the door because legend has it that Butch's egomania could be felt.

Danny decided to take the best possible route and use the utmost grace and subtlety when he entered the room by kicking the ever loving fuck out of the door until it fell to the floor. He then pointed a finger at the asshole who was sitting behind a desk.

"Elmer you stupid fuck!" He shouted. "What the ding don did you do to me?"

"Holy shit you're real!" Screeched the pathetic man who reeled back in his seat. "Either that or the years and years of working balanced with the copious amounts of drugs has finally started to make me hallucinate."

"That new short you released..." Started Danny with a bit of edge to his tone. "It was just a lie, wasn't it? Just a cheap way to get another one of your money making abominations to get popularity."

"Is that what this is about?" Asked the forty something year old man who argues with teenagers and constantly blocks his own fanbase even though that's really immature for a grown ass man.

"No, it isn't just about you being a money whore." Danny walked closer and slammed his hands on the desk. "What did you do to me!" He exclaimed. "What did you do to my friends! You made me whiter than Snow White's bleached skeleton!"

Butch raised an eyebrow. "Look, I was in a rush, okay? And times have changed. Also...I may have drawn you all without using a reference guide..."

"No, you look." Interjected Danny. "Because you were in such a rush, you created that shitty, jerky animated short. And because you haven't animated us in ten fucking years, of course you're going to forget how to animate us properly! you don't give a shit!"

"Ugh, you teenagers are all the same." Grumbled the bitch.

"Well on behalf of me and the entire phandom, have this!"

Then Danny proceeded to magnificently punch Butch Hartman in the face. The deed was done and Danny walked away victorious and went home.

Okay this garbage is done now was the build up worth it you all got what you wanted he punched Bitch Hoeman in the face okay goodbye.


End file.
